bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryu Chikyu
Ryu Chikyu is a very evil and disturbed person he enjoys torture and will go out of his way to use unnecessary means to harm people. He loves to manipulate people to do his bidding for him. Although on the outside he looks very pleasant and upbeat this is just facade of the real twisted and dark person that lies beneath. Wanted for crimes of attempted assassination, torture, treachery, murder, and kidnapping. Going as far as attempting to assassinate the Spirit King himself he is one of the most notorious criminals ever to be hunted by the Soul Society. He is a member of the Jūsanseiza, joining them to not only advance their goals but his own as well. His last known location was in Hama Town. Appearance Ryu's appearance is in stark contrast to his personality. He has a warm and friendly face and is always smiling. He has black hair that is dyed dark red in the front and he wears a black business suit with a blue tie. He stands around 5'9" an average height. Personality Ironicly even though he is usually smiling there is something evil behind it always. He is a master manipulator always trying to get over on people except those in the Jūsanseiza as they have garnered his respect. He likes to implement torture techniques when he has subdued a victim taking his time and slowly whittling away their life. History Once a member of the Ring of One he had top level access to all things, his mind was warped by all the death he witnessed each time becoming colder and more bitter and darker for each person that he saw die either for pointless means or otherwise, this continued until Ryu had enough and tried to assassinate members of the Royal family including the Spirit King, but when this attempt failed hes fled, after evading his pursuers he was able to set up and fend for himself until he met up with the Jūsanseiza and planned to stage a counter-attack that would destroy the Gotei 13 utterly. Plot Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: As a former member of the Ring of One he is an amazing fighter when it comes to swordsmanship. He can slice the smallest objects into tiny pieces or destroy larger objects with absolutely no movement at all. Shunpo Grandmaster: Ryu is a Master at Shunpo able to cross vast distances and is so fast that even some in The Ring of One can't even track him. *'Hakkō Kopī'(発光コピー, Flash Copies): Ryu has perfected his Shunpo to the point where he can flash step so fast and attack so quickly that it seems like he made copies of himself (hence the name) all performing different attacks. *'Sakushi Tejun'(錯視手順, Illusion Step): Ryu pushes his speed to its limits, he flash steps so fast that he leaves after images of himself that act as decoys to throw others of their attacks. *'Kurikaeshi sutoraiku('繰り返しストライク, Repeat Strike): Hakuda Master: Ryu is amazing at Hand-To-Hand fighting he is perfectly capable to defend himself from many enemies without even touching his Zanpakuto. Kido Master: Although he doesn't use Kido as much as his Hand-To-Hand or his Sword fighting techniques Ryu can use up to level 70 kido sells without an incantation. He usually uses kido in conjunction with his Hakuda abilities, allowing him to cause more damage than regularly. *'Shunko' (瞬閧, Flash Cry): A move where Ryu combines his kido and his hand-to-hand technique and forces the energy into his arms and legs. He can even force all the energy into a finger and by using a flicking motion can do an unprecedented amount of damage. Master Tactician & Strategist: Ryu can gauge and determine the flow of a battle and weaknesses in an enemy's attack pattern and blow through their defenses and kill them quick. He is particularly good at judging an enemy's strength not by spiritual power but by body language, he is able to tell if an enemy is strong even if he is masking his Reiatsu. Immense Spiritual Power: Ryu's Spiritual pressure is so great that hollows and even Vasto Lordes run in fear because of how strong it is. Those who do stay and battle him are often crippled by the power of Reiatsu and are unable to move or even think clearly. They even foam at the mouth and become incapacitated. As to give him some sick thrills Ryu hides his Spiritual Pressure and draws enemies in before releasing his Reiatsu. Enhanced Durability: Ryu has shown amazing durability being able to survive devastating attacks from while fighting not only the Spirit King also fighting many of the Ring of One in Ryu's escape from Soul Society. He is considered to be a masochist for his love of pain taking the cuts and blows that enemies give him as a pleasure rather than a hindrance. The more pain that Ryu receives the harder and crazier he fights until being completely enveloped in the battle. Enhanced Strength: Throughout his training Ryu has gained incredible strength, enabling him to do many things not thought possible, like destroying the powerful kido barrier that protected the Spirit King with his bare hands. Also lifting a huge section of a building over his head and throwing it at a sizable distance. Master Manipulator: Ryu always has an angle, he was able to trick those in the Ring of One into believing that he was the most loyal person to the Spirit King. Even those who have known him his whole life also those who knew him while was part of the 13 Court Guard Squads all swear he had an ulterior motive for everything. Known to have plans within plans. Stats Zanpakuto Dākufenikkusu (ダークフェニックス,'' Dark Phoenix'') Is Ryu's Zanpakuto and an Unknown -Type Zanpakuto. As it controls both light and dark Ryu calls it an Eclipse-Type. In its sealed form it takes the form of a normal Katana, Ryu holds his Zanpakuto in his left hand which is not usually normal for shinigami and it is odd that he does this because for everything else Ryu uses his right-hand. He wears his Zanpakuto across his back diagonally. He uses the light abilities for defense and the darkness as attacks. His Zanpakuto has a black grip and a guard that looks like a pentagram. *[[Shikai|'Shikai]]: '' Ryu's release command for his Zanpakuto is '''"Kill The Gods" when it releases the forms into two gloves one his left hand that controls the light defense moves and one on the right hand that controls the darkness attacks. He can use both at the same time being able to alternate between a solid defense strategy or an all-out attack. *'Shikai Special Ability: '''It has the ability to control darkness and light. He forms the light moves into defending and protecting him and he can control the dark attacks forming them into powerful offensive moves. '''Hikari no Tate '(光の盾,'' Light Shield''): From his left glove Ryu can make a shield that can block most Kido and Physical attacks. It is as tall as Ryu so he doesn't worry about attacks coming from over the shield, the only real weakness to this is that if someone is able to get around to his back they have a clear shot at Ryu, also when the shield breaks due to constant high-intensity attacks it takes a few minutes before he can bring the shield back up. Nenshō Yami no Muchi(燃焼闇の鞭,'' Whip of Burning Darkness''): From his right glove Ryu can summon a whip-like object made of pure darkness. This object has incredible reach and when it comes into contact it instantly burns whatever it hits, the longer it remains on the object the more intense the burn. The biggest flaw with this weapon is that if the enemy gets to close to Ryu he won't be able to use the whip effectively and it is almost useless until Ryu can increase the distance from his enemy. Kurayami no ya(暗闇の矢, Dark Arrow): This attack Ryu uses his dark glove to form a Bow and arrow with this arrow Ryu can break any barrier made of energy that he faces the main drawback is that it cannot pierce any physical barrier including a hallows hHerro. Hanpatsu Dōmu(反発ドーム, Repulse Dome):Utilizing his light abilities Ryu can form a dome to knock back all projectile attacks back towards the attacker and since the dome is in a perpetual state of motion the force of the knocked back attack is increased. Seibā Sōsa(セイバー操作, Manipulating Saber): This attack transforms Ryu's darkness glove into a seemingly ordinary cutlass but if Ryu is able to land a deep enough cut with this sword the kido that this blade is coated with directly affects the victim's Nervous System and then Ryu can control them at his heart's content. Kurayami no Tsume(暗闇の爪, Dark Claw): When Ryu uses this attack his dark glove becomes a large claw that becomes apart of his hand and is shrouded in dark energy. The claws can slice through any physical object from the hardest metal to the softest fabric as "a hot knife through butter". BUt wouldn't make the slightest scratch against a kido/spiritual barrier. *[[Bankai|'Bankai'']]:''' Fenikkusu Genkai Toppa ' (フェニックス限界突破, ''Phoenix Reborn) Not like usual Bankai Ryu's Bankai does not change the form of his Shikai rather it gives his Shikai an enormous power boost increases the damage, strength, efficiency, and potency of his attacks allowing them to bypass the weaknesses they once had(i.e. Ryu's Dark Claw ability would be able to cut through spiritual barriers). Light attacks gaining the power to burn as well as the power to blind and his dark attacks are granted the ability to dissolve away objects they touch. Ryu also gains few new attacks from his Bankai. '''Keshigomu jū(消しゴム銃, Eraser Gun): Ryu uses his dark glove to shoot kido blasts that erase whatever they hit instantly he uses this move to quite literally take the legs out of his opponents although if his enemy is fast enough they can dodge these blasts, it would take a person mastered in Shunpo or equivalent ability. Fenikkusu wa jōshō(フェニックスは上昇, Phoenix Rise): Once activated Ryu can die and he will come back to life no matter what happens to him like a literal phoenix rising once again. Although after he comes back to life Ryu needs to wait a predetermined time based on the cause of his death to be able to use this ability again. Eien no Yami(永遠の闇, Eternal Darkness): Ryu uses every bit of his Bankai's power and creates a massive dome that slowly saps away an enemy's life essence and the more energy is used by Ryu's adversaries the faster they are drained also foes cannot leave this dome until Ryu dies or he removes it. Trivia The Theme for Ryu is: Your Wife by Nate Dogg Ryu is my strongest character so far, ranked as Aizen-class. Category:Main Characters Category:Former Royal Guard Member Category:Jūsanseiza